Secrets
by LisaLu92
Summary: Abby is keeping something from Gibbs. How long will it stay a secret and how will Gibbs react when he finds out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the ncis team or the show. **

* * *

"What do you got Abbs?" Abby Sciuto jumped at the voice right next to her ear.

"God Gibbs, you trying to give a girl a heart attack" She turned to the smiling Marine.

"Like to keep you on your toes." He stepped up to the desk and looked at the computer. "Results, Abbs."

"Well, the DNA Ducky found under the Commanders fingers nails doesn't match any of our suspects but I can tell you that it is defiantly male. As for the glittery substance on his jacket, its nail polish. Still trying to figure out the brand. Do you know how many types of pink glittery nail polish are out there, cause when you do tell me cause I can't match it to anything I've found. I mean I have tested hundreds, maybe thousands against it but there is always something that is different whether it's the colour of the glitter is slightly different or"

"Abby" Gibbs snapped quickly.

"Sorry Gibbs, too much caf-pow!." She bounced a bit as she turned. "I'm still waiting on the blood work coming back. Mass specs been grumpy. Should be ready in twenty minutes."

"Make it fifteen Abbs." Gibbs turned to the door.

"You can't rush science Gibbs." She smirked watching him leave. When she heard the lift doors shut, she slumped back into her chair. She wished she didn't have to pretend everything was normal. He'd said it was a mistake but if only he knew how much. Looking at her stomach, she wondered how long it would be before he noticed. She knew he would freak out, maybe run away again or even tell her to "take care of it" but Abby knew she couldn't do it. She had tried, phoned the clinic six times only to hang up when she heard a voice on the other side. She lifted her shirt and rubbed her belly. "We'll be ok, little one. I'll tell him when I get the courage."

When she heard the doors ding, she quickly flattened her t-shirt back down and stood to see Gibbs walk back in for the rest of his results.

* * *

Abby knew she'd have to tell someone about her pregnancy, she just didn't know who to turn to. McGee wouldn't be able to keep a secret like this; Gibbs would have it out of him in minutes if he knew something was up. Ziva would just bug her to tell Gibbs, as would Ducky. Her only option was Tony. She knew he'd be angry, not at her but at Gibbs, but she needed to tell someone. So she found herself sitting in her car trying to think about how to tell him. She saw him coming out the front door to his apartment and walk toward her car with a worried look on his face.

"What you doing here Abbs?" he asked peaking his head through the open window. He had that DiNozzo smile that made most women buckle at knee plastered on his face. It was gone as soon as he seen her tears. "Hey hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh Tony, I've messed up bad." She sniffed.

He opened Abby's door, unbuckled her belt and pulled her from the car, his arm wrapped round her waist. "Come on, let's get you inside."

When they got to his apartment, Tony sat her on the sofa. Abby sat with her eyes to the ground, feeling like she was about to tell her dad. But she knew Tony would help. He'd been there when Gibbs left for Mexico and after **That** night as well. He'd only just managed to look Gibbs in the eye without wanting to punch him.

"_What would he do now?" _Abby thought. He was sitting beside her, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.

"Come on Abby, what's going on?

"That night I came here from Gibb's place, seem like I left with more than I brought." Tony's eyes widened.

"He gave you something? Gibbs, really?"

"No Tony, not anything like that…..I'm pregnant Tony." His jaw could have reached the floor. "And without any doubt, Gibbs is the daddy." Abby felt the flood gates open and doubled over on herself.

"Abby, look at me." Tony whispered softly. "Have you told Gibbs?"

"How can I, Tony? What do I say? Hey remember that night we had sex? Well turns out you knocked me up with your bastard child and I'm keeping it."

"You're keeping it?"

"Do you really think I would be telling you or him if I wasn't?"

"How long have you known?"

"About four weeks, so I'll be nine tomorrow." She watched as Tony's eyes moved to her stomach. "You're not gonna see anything yet, Tony."

"When you telling Gibbs? This isn't something you can keep from him? He will know something's up."

"You don't think I know this Tony. But I don't know how? What if he hates me? I told him I was on the pill and I was but here I am. He'll tell me to get rid of it, I know he will. Why would he want me having his baby? I mean, he said it was a mistake what we did and he's been acting like nothing happened. How is he gonna react when the evidence is inside me and will be here in 7 months?" Abby finally stopped for breath and looked over at a thoughtful Tony.

"We could say it's mine."

"What? And let him think I'm sleeping my way around NCIS. Why don't I just tell him it's Ducky's? Abby ranted. "Plus, he would know we were lying. He's not head of the team for nothing. I'll just need to wait and tell him when I'm ready."

"I'll be there for you Abbs. I wouldn't let you go through this on your own. But you're gonna need to tell him soon. That belly isn't gonna stay flat forever. And the little mite will need its dad."

"I know Tony, I know. Look I need to go. Got a hospital appointment." She grabbed her bag and jacket as Tony jumped up.

"You want me to come with you. I could hold your hand or whatever you need."

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled as they walked out the door.

* * *

**Realized I made a big mistake when speaking about Vance. This is set round about season 4, so I've fixed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I do not own anything to do with NCIS or that team.**

It had been a month since Abby had told Tony about her pregnancy. He had went to her appointment with her and watched in fascination as they gave her an ultrasound. The pictures from said scan were now hidden in her bag. Unfortunately for Abby, that was the only thing she could hide well. Her bump, now 13 weeks along, was slowly starting to poke out and make her clothes tight. She hadn't told Gibbs yet and the strain of the secret was taking its toll on her. He still brought her Caf-Pow!, not knowing that as soon as he left she would throw it in the bin, he still got way too close when she was giving him evidence and she knew it would only be a matter of time before he found out. She had told herself she would tell him when she was out of the danger zone of the first 3 months but after her 13th week had ended she knew she couldn't do it yet.

"Abbs, is everything ok?" Gibbs waved his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night." She said as a yawn came over her. She had been up most of the night being sick. Whoever said that the sickness stopped at 12 weeks was totally lying.

"Need to lie of the clubbing Abbs."

"Clubbing, yeah that's it." She bit her lip and went to her back office hoping Gibbs wouldn't follow her. Turning round, she had known she was hoping for too much.

"You sure you're ok? You haven't been yourself recently." He gave her a soft look and smiled.

"I'm fine Gibbs." She snapped, wanting him to leave her so she could sulk in peace.

"You wanna talk about it?" He wasn't going to let this go. He knew she was hiding something from him and he would find out. He had messed things up with her that night but he didn't know what to do after what they had done so he had told it was a mistake. He didn't want it to be but he hadn't wanted it all to come out that way it had.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Gibbs was in his basement getting started on the toys for the kids at the hospital. The door opening and the heavy clumping above let him know that Abby had arrived to help with the painting. As she came down his basement stairs, he could see that she was wearing a barely there skirt and little black t-shirt as well as her usually platform boots. _

"_Hey Gibbs, sorry I'm a little late but thought I'd stop and get this" She placed a bottle of bourbon on the table in front of him. "Thought it had been too long since we'd done this so voila."_

_Gibbs smiled has he grabbed two jars off the self and sat them on the table._

"_You going out tonight, Abbs?" He asked, hoping it would explain her outfit. _

"_Nope, I'm all yours." She winked and poured them both a drink. "So what do you want me to do?"_

"_Em, well you could start painting or you could jump upstairs and order some food."_

"_I'm on it bossman." Abby saluted then turned and made her way upstairs._

"_Wrong hand Abbs." Gibbs chuckled. He always loved Abby, just was never sure what kind of love it was. She made him feel like normal, well as normal as you could be around Abby. She lit up every room she walked into and that smile, it made his heart melt. He was still grinning when she walked back down._

"_What's got you so happy?" _

"_Just thinking." He watched her hips swaying out the corner of his eye. _

"_Oh yeah? What about?"_

"_Nothing important. So how long till the food gets here?"_

"_About 40 minutes. Where's the paint?" She bounced passed him._

"_Down there." He regretted instantly not getting them himself as Abby bent down._

_**End of flash back**_

Gibbs shook his head and turned back to Abby. He knew he had hurt her that night but he was too old for her and too much of a bastard. He had proved that when he sent her home, telling her it had been a mistake and shouldn't have happened.

"No I don't. And even if I did, it wouldn't be with you, Gibbs."

"Oh yeah. And why's that?"

"You know exactly why? You think everything can go back to normal after what we did?"

"I'm trying Abbs." He said softly.

"Yeah, well it can't, ok. Things will never be normal again." She turned away from him to hide her tears.

"Abbs, I…" He reached out for her shoulder but she pulled away.

"Just go Gibbs."

* * *

Back in the bullpen, Gibbs sat at his desk trying to make sense of what had happened in the lab. Abby had been fine with him, maybe a bit distant but still her happy self.

"Ziva, do you know what's wrong with Abby?"

"Nope, she seems fine to me."

"McGee?"

"She's not said anything to me boss. Tony?" Tony choked on the pizza he was eating.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped "What do you know?"

"Sorry boss, it's not my place to say. You'll need to speak to Abby."

"Tried that." Gibbs stood and walked to Tony's desk "So I'll ask you again, DiNozzo. What do you know?" he said as he leaned over trying to intimidate the younger Agent and suss out how much he really knew.

"I know enough Gibbs. If Abby hasn't told you then my lips are sealed." He looked Gibbs straight in the eyes. Gibbs should have known Abby would tell Tony.

"You're both keeping something from me and I will find out one way or another."

"Like I said, Boss, you'll need to speak to Abby." Tony said as he stood and left the bullpen.

Gibbs sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before storming off to the lab again.

* * *

"Abby, you have got to tell him. He's like a blood hound up there, trying to sniff out who knows what." Tony watched as Abby paces the lab.

"I can't Tony."

"He knows something is up. He practically tried to interrogate me in the middle of the bullpen. You don't know that he'll be mad Abbs." Abby raised her eyebrow. "Ok, he'll get mad, but you can't keep this from him. It's his kid too."

"What kid is whose?" They both turned to see Ziva standing in the entrance to Abby's lab. "What's going on here? Silence "Ok spill. What's going on?"

"Don't know what you're talking about?"

"If something isn't up then I'm a monkey's aunt."

"Uncle, you're a monkey's uncle."

"But I'm a woman. That makes an aunt."

"It's just how the saying goes." Tony snapped

"So what's going on? You're talking about a child? Whose?"

Abby sighed and looked at Tony. He looked sceptical but nodded "I'm pregnant."

"You're kidding?" Ziva laughed. "Did Tony put you up to this?"

"Nope, it's true." Abby handed ZIva a copy of her latest ultrasound picture. It had been taken last week and looked like that baby was waving. "I'm 14 weeks tomorrow." Ziva looked at the picture with amazement.

"Oh Abby. This is wonderful." She hugged the shocked goth. "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone." Tony grimaced and Abby started fidgeting with her fingers.

"I'm not. The father doesn't know yet."

"Who is the father?"

"Well, you see, it's erm…."

"Gibbs." Ziva was looking over Abby's shoulder. Abby jumped and grabbed for her white coat, Tony stood up went to stall him until she had it on.

"Ziva, I thought I told you to get everyone upstairs?" Gibbs snapped.

"Hey boss, what's going on?" Tony bounced in front of the Senior Agent. "We got a body? Should I grab the gear?"

"DiNozzo. Move. NOW." Tony jumped to the side. "CIDs got a case they need our help on. Colonel Mann and her team will be arriving shortly. I want all of you upstairs and ready for briefing now."

"What about me?" Abby jumped in.

"I did say all of you, Abby. "

**Here's chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Its kinda set in season 4 before Hollis Mann retires. Hope you like the new chapter. I'll try and update every few days but I have a little girl so I only get the chance to do this when she's at nursery so please bear with me.**


End file.
